I'm Sorry For What I Didn't
by MistY BluE
Summary: Based on the novel A Separate Peace by John Knowles. A very small amount of Palletshipping. This story is rated between PG and PG-13 for minor bits of vulgar dialogue and scenes.


*** I'm Sorry For What I Didn't ***

by:

MistY BluE

_This piece of fanfiction is based on the novel _A Separate Peace _by John Knowles.  Some scenes and concepts have been adapted to correspond with the _Pokémon_ series.  Furthermore, the song _"Meant to Live"_ by Switchfoot will be featured at one point in this story.  Switchfoot is copyright of their respected record company and other legalities._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Wow, I've been out of the Pokémon scene for a long time, haven't I?  Well, I haven't written anything for a while; but, I decided to start writing again since I'm on school vacation.  I know if I don't start anything now, I'll never get around to finishing it when vacation's over.  Please take note that there are no main female characters (I may change this because it is going to be a bit different from the novel, after all.  Girls will probably only appear very briefly.) in this fanfic.  I'm just stating this up front so that nobody will go ballistic while they're reading, lol.  I should also add that throughout this whole story, it is narrated in the first person.  And lastly, please refrain from starting flame wars in your reviews.  The only criticism I will accept is that of the constructive kind.  Arigatou, and enjoy!

_Nothing endures. Not a tree, not love, not even a death by violence._

            Today is such a muggy, foggy day.  Of course, it was to be expected in the Greater Vermilion City area on an ordinary day of autumn.  The mist of the harbor always drifts its way inward, swallowing up all visibility to the human eye.  Mud sloshed about my boots as I worked my way through a thicket of weak-willed underbrush and shrubbery that lead me to a nearby marshy lake section of the forest.  I felt it was time to venture out from sleepy Pallet to simply reminisce in regards of my youthful years of Pokémon and even...friendship.   

There was the tree.  It seemed distinctly smaller and withered, as if it became drained with experience; yet, the faded brown branches lurched over the lake containing strength and wisdom observing its reflection on the surface of the calm water.  The broad roots stretched out like arms trying to pinch and pluck out the misgivings of the pulsating ripples when a raindrop casually dove into the natural pool.  This brought back my primary memory of this Pokémon Technical school campus so vividly—fifteen years later.  The school, however, still maintains the same stature and appearance; I can see that the concrete steps of the staircase still remain furtive and unfathomable than ever.  But, I can't help but keep my eyes fixated on the entirety of the tree.  My memories of Pokémon Technical overwhelmed me emotionally and physically.  Suddenly, I feel sixteen again...      

| [_Flashback_] |

Ash Ketchum began to climb the sturdy, wooden planks attached to the tree trunk that acted as a ladder.  "What're you guys waitin' for—some Ayumi Hamasaki look-alike to chase you up here?"  He asked us almost deviously, with a slight, but determined smile on his lips.  

Standing in awe at the bottom with me were three boys Ash and I knew in school: Tracey, Joe, and Ritchie.  Tracey usually kept to himself; he always would wander off into the forest to draw wild Pokémon in their habitats.  Since he was a bit out of the ordinary with his passionate appreciation towards nature, no one really wanted to give him the time of day and they dubbed him the nickname "Sketchy" not because he liked to sketch; but, it was rather that he was swept up in his own vague and hazy little world.  I, however, would chat up a conversation with Tracey once in a while because he admired my grandfather, the Professor, and I figured it'd be a good gesture.  

The others, Ritchie and Joe, were total opposites.  Ritchie was an incredible trainer, whereas Joe had no experience and acquired little knowledge on Pokémon.  Joe was a scrawny freshman;    therefore, Ritchie was more of a mentor to Joe than a friend and lead the inept boy to be dependent on him.

My roommate and friend also born in Pallet, Ash, finally realized he was not about to receive any responses as to who was going to jump off of that tree limb with him.  It was all part of him showing off that he could be just as strong for the upperclassmen's, mainly seniors, training preparation for the Pokémon League Championships on Indigo Plateau.  "C'mon, Gary, I shouldn't have to persuade you up here!  You're one step ahead of me most of the time," he shouted at me from above.  "I'll just dive in now to prove to you all that it isn't as dangerous as you wimps think it is!"  Everyone exchanged glances as he gracefully plunged into the lake below.

After a moment, Ash's head peeked over the surface with that same determined smile on his face—this time, the smirk appeared more relieved that he accomplished the risky jump.  "Did that look _so_ bad?  I'm alive, aren't I?"  The three boys standing with me laughed uneasily.  I knew what was coming at me next.  "Your turn."  Ash said nonchalantly when he looked at me after he wiped his eyes free of water shielding his vision.  

I didn't even want to make myself look like I was afraid, so I didn't turn once to see Tracey, Joe, and Ritchie's reaction.  Stripping down to my underwear, I tried to laugh off the situation with a little crack, "It's all your fault if I slam my head off of a rock on the way down, Ashy-boy."  Ash responded with one of those grunts when anyone tries his hardest to hold back from laughter.  Apparently, he found it funny, or, he thought that I couldn't possibly be injured because he had that much faith in me.  Maybe Ash was thinking of both possibilities.

Once I balanced myself enough to feel that I was safe, I glanced downward.  All of the apprehension that I left on the ground reminded me that it had indeed followed close behind.  Ash was still floating in the lake patiently watching.  I froze for a minute with my fists clenched by my sides.  Why did I let Ash talk me into stupid things like this?    

What a conniver that bastard is…jumping off this limb would be a faster killer than a bullet to the head—"Just do it, Gary.  You're already up and ready to go.  It's nothing but a simple and clean dive from there."  If Ash is aiming to be reassuring, he's failing miserably.  I shouldn't be so pessimistic in a time like this and I won't be able to stall any longer.  Ash was fine, so I should be, too.

I slowly bent over into a diving stance and I heard the whispers of the boys on the ground below.  They were perhaps waiting for me to make a false move so that they could have a grand excuse to decline the jump.  Bouncing ever so lightly on the limb, I thrust forward closing my eyes shut the whole time.  Within a matter of seconds I shattered the tranquility of the water and bobbed up immediately.  "TA DA!  Are you happy now?"  I choked out.

"Very," Ash responded abruptly as he waded out of the lake, "who's the next lucky victim?  How 'bout you, Sketchy?"

Tracey scrutinized the tree from the bottom up.  "I'm not interested in being a Pokémon trainer so I don't think that kind of _preparation_ is required for me."  I wondered how long it took for him to make up that line.  "Although, I could make a quick drawing if a random Pokémon is in the canopy up there right—" 

Ash chuckled as he dried off, "Don't worry about it!  Save the sketchpad for more important things…"  

Ritchie then chimed in, "Well," he raised his eyebrows, "I'm not gonna worry about this until I'm actually a senior.  Plus, Joe looks like he saw a damn ghost."  He smacked Joe on the back.

"…Wow…"  Joe stiffly pointed up at the tree and Ritchie proceeding him, rolled his eyes.

"I rest my case."  Everyone except Joe smiled; and, then the school bell echoed through the woodsy area signaling it was dinner time.  "All right.  Let's get going—I worked up an appetite through all of this excitement."  With that, Tracey, Joe, and Ritchie sauntered towards the building where the cafeteria was located.

Ash stared at me again as I was buckling my belt on my uniform.  He walked over and said, "So, chief, you performed admirably—once you were shamed into it, that is," he grinned.

"What?  You're talking ragtime, Ash!  I'm never shamed into anything I do.  You just make me follow along with your stupidity and I have no clue as to why I do, goddamn it!"  I knew he was right for a change, but I wouldn't ever let him get the best of me; at least not now.  At random, I let a laugh escape from me.    

He walked by my side as he retorted, "_Stupidity_?"  Unexpectedly, Ash tripped me and tackled me to the terrain.  It was all the more galling that he had a smaller frame than I, but contained so much strength.  "I'm that _stupid_, huh?  Then why do you consider yourself my friend?"  

"Oh, for Christ's sake, get off of me!  I was sounding off!"  I pressed my palms onto his chest and he released his lock on me easier than I had thought I would.  I inhaled a deep breath as I did standing on the tree limb.  "Nothing more than sounding off."  After a moment, I turned around and began to walk briskly to the cafeteria, brushing excess dirt that had rubbed on me from the tackle.  Ash, however, continued to heckle.

"Are you that hungry, Gair, or embarrassed?"  He said, walking at a normal pace.  I couldn't take it; he could be just too annoying to handle.  It was time to reciprocate.

I whipped around and pounced on Ash with all of my might and I wouldn't let go, "_Shut up_!  Why do you make yourself to be an ass?"

Ash merely stared me in the face as he wrestled against me on the ground yet again.  I wanted a response, punch in the face, or anything for him to let me know he heard what I said.  Except this time, he tore himself away from what I thought was a death grip.  I instantaneously jumped up and smiled to myself.

Ash checked the clock on his PokéGear.  He ruffled his thick eyebrows; that must've meant it was well after dinner had begun and surely we would get into trouble for our tardiness.  I wondered why he didn't make some sort of a remark at what I said a few minutes earlier.  "Listen," I realized now that darkness had swallowed up the summery daylight, "let's just get back to the dorm and sneak a few snacks.  We'll be damned if we show up in the caf' now."  He briefly flashed a smile back at me.

"Didn't you hear what I said to you?"  I confronted before agreeing with his suggestion.

"I did.  Just remember, there's a difference between hearing and listening."  He retorted as he strutted by my side to the dormitory.

|| *** ||

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:  I hope you all like it so far!  If anyone says Ash or Gary…or even ANY character is out of character, thanks for noticing.  I know they are.  Thank you for reading!  You know what to do—REVIEW!  No el flame-o's, por favor!        


End file.
